Bridget Sparrow
by Anna Summers
Summary: A short story about Bridget Sparrow trying to persuade her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, to give up piracy. Well, we all know Jack will have none of that, but he's torn between the love for the sea, and the love for his daughter. Please read and Review!
1. Broken Promises

Bridget Sparrow

**By Anna Summers**

**A short story about Bridget Sparrow trying to persuade her father, Captain Jack, to give up piracy. Well, we all know that Jack will have none of that, but he's torn between his love for the sea, and the love for his daughter. Please read and Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, however I do own Bridget! :) Happy readings!**  
  
**~~~~**  
  
A vase flew across the room and hit the wall of the cabin, breaking into a thousand pieces. Captain Jack Sparrow ducked, narrowly missing it.  
  
"Bloody hell, ye could have killed me!" He stared wide-eyed at his seventeen-year-old daughter.  
  
"That was my motive!" She picked up a half-full bottle of rum that was lying on the floor and shook it at him.  
  
"Bridget, love. Put down the rum, please. Don't do anything stupid," Jack eyes were fixed on his rum, his hands together, pleading his daughter not to do something rash.  
  
But strong-willed Bridget Sparrow only sneered at her father. Jack watched horrified as Bridget opened the door of the Captain's cabin and threw the bottle out onto the deck.  
  
"There, the line's been crossed!" He walked over to Bridget and caught her arms in his hands as she lunged to hit him.  
  
"You promised!" Bridget yelled as she squirmed.  
  
"I know, love." Jack's eyes softened when he saw the disappointment in his daughter's eyes. She yanked out of his grasp.  
  
"You swore to me that you would stop this piracy! You swore we could move somewhere and make a home...and you would find a wife." Her eyes bore into his, leaving Jack feeling extremely guilty.  
  
"Love, I can't just -- stop." Jack tried his best to explain, but he couldn't. He couldn't explain the feeling he had when the sea sprayed in a salty mist upon his face as he stood at the helm of his ship. He couldn't explain the rush he got from adventure, the excitement he felt, even when staring death in the face. He couldn't put into words the power he felt holding a steel sword in his hand.  
  
Bridget held her anger firmly, even when seeing her father's face go blank as he daydreamed about his "pirate's life." She wasn't giving in this time, no sir. He wasn't going to break his promise again and get away with it...not if she could help it.  
  
Bridget broke Jack's blank stare and walked over towards his desk. The two were in the Captain's quarters on The Black Pearl, Jack's ship; as well as his pride and joy.  
  
Too many times, Bridget's father had made empty promises. She had been sailing with him for near 5 years, since her mother died suddenly of a strange illness. Usually, they adored one another. But if there was one thing Bridget hated about Jack, it was his broken promises.  
  
"I don't care for your obsession with piracy. What about me? Has it ever been about me? No. It's always about you...You and your rum."  
  
"Don't bring me rum into this!" Jack yelled, "Have ye not noticed that everything is affected by you? Before you came along, I was this reckless pirate who didn't have a bloody care in the bloody world! But now, I'm responsible for two lives."  
  
"Oh, so all this is my fault now?" Bridget shot back, her anger rising momentarily. Jack exhaled.  
  
"I didn't say that, Bridget. What I'm tryin' to make ye see, is that I'm not giving up bein' a pirate. I was born a pirate; I'll die a pirate. Frankly, I don't give a bull's ass if ye come to my funeral! As long as I know, and everyone knows, that I, Captain Jack Sparrow, gave life me all." Jack's words were harsh, but he spoke them in a kind tone as he gazed into Bridget's deep brown eyes, very much like his own.  
  
"Look, dad." Bridget still couldn't get used to the word, even after five years. After her mother's death, she had hated Jack. She hated him for leaving her mother pregnant and alone. She hated that he thought he could just show up after twelve years and expect everything to be okay...and she hated how he expected her to pick up and move from place to place on his stupid ship.  
  
"I know it's been hard for you...living with me. And I know there are so many more things you'd rather be doing than taking care of a teenaged girl." Bridget's voice was no longer loud and yelling, but softer and calm, yet it still contained the anger.  
  
"But, I didn't choose this life either! Believe me, if I could have mom back, I'd take her!"  
  
Jack looked a bit hurt by Bridget's words, but tried his best not to show it.  
  
"I'm sorry, love."  
  
"You're not sorry."  
  
And with that, Bridget Sparrow turned on her heel and walked out of the small cabin, slamming the door loudly and making her father jump.  
  
Angry, Jack hit the wall with a clenched fist. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what he could do to clear up this situation. He came to the dreadful conclusion:  
  
It was Bridget or piracy.  
  
Jack knew it shouldn't even be a question as to which he should pick. He was a father, a father with responsibilities. Piracy was not a responsibility. But, before Bridget, Jack was never known to be the "responsible one."  
  
"What can I do to make her see?" Jack thought aloud, "This is my life!" he stomped over to his desk chair and sat down, propping his feet up on the desk. Jack sighed, and then spoke quietly in a realization,  
  
"But so is she..."  
  
***  
  
**Read and Review! :)**


	2. Set ye Free

**Bridget Sparrow **

**By Anna Summers****  
Reviews, reviews! Eight reviews, to be precise! A million thank you's and hugs to the reviewers! I was thinking about ending the story after the first chapter and letting everyone use their imaginations to see what might happen to Jack and Bridget, but _my_ imagination got the better of me, so here I am writing another chapter to _Bridget. _Enjoy! (Thank you's at bottom.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, however I do own Bridget and young Tom! :) Happy readings!**

**~~~**

Bridget stormed outside onto the deck of _The Black Pearl_, her father's ship. It was a beautiful day, hardly a cloud in the sky, and just the slightest hint of a spring breeze coming from the North. Exasperated, Bridget walked to the hull of the ship and leaned against the side, allowing the wind to tousle her dark hair. She sighed. How could he always do this to her? He'd never kept his word. He'd never quit piracy, and she'd never get a mother. 

Life had been so much easier before her mother died when she was twelve years old. Her mother and her had been best friends; Bridget had no secrets from her, and she knew everything about her mother. Catherine, her mother, had been the only one that had ever meant anything to her until Jack, even though it seemed as though it had hardly been any time at all since he had showed up at Port Royal, her home up until that point, and carried her off to sea. 

"Another fight, eh?" 

Bridget whirled around to her intruder, but smiled when she saw whom the voice belonged to. It was Tom, a young pirate and a new member of Jack's crew. He was around Bridget's age and she had befriended him in the two months or so he had been aboard the _Pearl. _Not only that, he and Bridget had developed somewhat of a romance in the past few months at sea. He was accustomed to Bridget and Jack's fights, and he always knew how to cheer Bridget up after one of them.

"He's a stubborn man, Bridget. Why don't ye just accept the fact that he's not givin' up bein' a pirate anytime soon?" 

Bridget sighed and turned back to the ocean. 

"I wish he'd just drop me off at Port Royal and let me make my own living."

Tom chuckled a bit, "That wouldn't last long. Ye on yer own." 

Bridget turned around and pretended to be hurt by his comment.

"What? You don't think the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow could make it on her own?" 

Tom cocked and eyebrow and procured an amused smile across his face. He shrugged and walked over to stand next to Bridget. 

"Actually, I think ye'd do fine on yer own." He spoke in a quiet tone, "But it's me who'd miss ye."

"Oh you would, would you?" Bridget faced her entire body towards Tom's as she said playfully, "How much so?" 

"This much..."

Tom leaned in closely to Kate and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, tender kiss that sent Bridget to the stars. Bridget's eyes were closed, and she felt the warmth of Tom's rough hands around her face and she shivered as she felt them move through her hair. Lips parting, tongues exploring each other's open mouths, Bridget was getting lost in the moment. So lost, in fact, that she didn't even hear Jack clearing his throat loudly behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jack said noisily, causing Tom to jump back from Kate and obtain somewhat of an embarrassed expression on his face. This was anything but professional. 

"Tom, the deck needs cleanin', lad." 

"Aye, sir." Said a red-faced Tom, and he scurried off, shooting one longing, fleeting look towards Kate. He avoided eye contact with his captain. Bridget stared after him, but when he was gone, she turned back to her father who was staring at her in a deep frown.

"Are ye always going to be this difficult, then?" He crossed his arms across his chest and studied Bridget.

"What? Just because you can't find a woman, does that forbid me from seeing a man?"

"A _man?_" Jack exclaimed, "He's barely older than ye are."

"Precisely." Bridget huffed matter-of-factly, and then turned around to stare at the ocean once again. 

Jack sighed, "Ye know, love. If yer so unhappy here, I 'spose ye could go back to Port Royal. Yer plenty old enough. Maybe ye could stay with my friends, the Turners, for a bit. I'm sure they wouldn't mind havin' ye." 

There was a sad tone to Jack's voice that almost made Bridget's heart hurt. She could tell it was difficult for him to say that she was free to go away, he'd fallen in love with her the past half-decade. Bridget had never met the Turner's, but Jack talked about the couple and their adventures quite often. Half of Bridget begged her to stay on the _Pearl_ with her father and with Tom, but the other half pleaded for new adventures and new scenery.

She turned back to Jack, "You'd let me go?"

"Ye say it like yer a prisoner." Jack chuckled a bit, "But, yes. I'll set ye free." 

Bridget nodded; perhaps this was for the best. If she couldn't change everyone's lives, why not change her own? She smiled and ran to Jack, embracing him tightly. She felt Jack relax under her compassionate hug, and she looked up at him to find him staring back at her.

"You won't regret this." She smiled happily and pulled away from him, running off, perhaps to tell Tom the good news. She was going home. Jack stared after her, flustered with himself for being so heart-broken; he was a pirate. Pirates didn't form heart-wrenching, bonding relationships with anyone or anything except money. Was he a changed man because of Bridget? He thought about her words. _You won't regret this._

And the only thing going through Jack's mind was,

I know I will. 

~~~

**Read and Review! :)**

**~~~**

**Thank you's!**

**bambi eyes – I'm glad you like this story. Do not worry, I am still continuing on my other stories!**

**Delphein – I've read your stories, and you're an amazing writer. So, a compliment from you is beyond my expectations! Thank you so very much and I must agree about the pirate having responsibilities! **

**jacksparrow'sfiance – Savvy, I shall continue! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hamster Huey – As I said, I was thinking about not continuing, but I decided against myself! I'm glad you like it!**

**Captain Blackbird – Thanks for the constructive criticism. You pointed out that I said, "Normally they adored each other" and then I said, "Bridget always hated him for leaving." You see, what I actually wrote was "If there's one thing Bridget hated about him, it was that he always broke his promises." Now, I love my parents, but there are things that I can't stand about them, so while Bridget says she hates it when he leaves, it doesn't mean she doesn't still adore him. And sorry you think Jack's out of character, I'll try harder. Thanks again.**

**AllieScic – I shall continue! I'm glad you like it!**

**IWRY-ALWAYS – I get two wows! Thrilled :) Thank you very much! And thanks for reviewing my other stories! You're awesome! **


	3. Goodbyes

**Bridget Sparrow **

**By Anna Summers****  
Ohh, how I love reviews! They're always so lovely to come home to each day! I've officially decided to continue this story, and I hope you're as anxious as I am to see where it goes. So many ideas are in my head right now, I've got to get them all organized! All in good time! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**~~~**

It took nearly three days to reach Port Royal, and by the time the _Black Pearl_ got there, Bridget was as anxious as ever to rejoin her legs with solid ground. She had scarcely spoken with Jack; he'd taken on a "tough-captain" approach to everything and it seemed as though he was trying to evade talking to her.

Bridget was not alone in the world, however. Tom and the rest of the crew still paid her mind, and she was grateful for that. In five years, she'd bonded with the _Black Pearl's_ crew beyond belief. She was their little girl and they were all a horde of fathers: one big happy family. Well, except for Tom. Bridget did not like to consider _him_ family, for obvious reasons. 

It was late in the evening when the coast of Port Royal finally came into view, and Jack announced to the crew that they would wait until sunrise to dock. That offered the crew one final night with their dearest Bridget, and they all (with the exception of Jack) glumly assembled in the crew's lodge for rum and card playing. 

Bridget had inherited her father's winning streak, and she infrequently suffered a loss against any member of Jack's crew. That particular night, she was in a hard game of poker with Tom, Gibbs, (her father's first mate) and Cotton, another pirate. Cotton's tongue had been cut out in his previous years, for reasons beyond Bridget's comprehension. Tongue-less, Cotton was not a man of words, so he, as Bridget had been told, had educated a parrot to talk for him. The senseless bird only _sounded_ like it knew what it was talking about, but Bridget often questioned both the bird, and Cotton's sanity. Bridget liked Cotton, nevertheless; he was, after all, a high-quality listener, even if his bird was not. Around the four card players stood the remainder of the crew, watching their every move intently. A few men stood behind Bridget, staring at her hand and sneering impishly at Tom and Cotton, knowing the three men did not stand a chance. 

"Ahhk! Cards on deck! Cards on deck!" the bird squawked. Cotton nodded in exuberant agreement as Tom inclined an eyebrow at the parrot. Tom then went back to ogle at his cards, pretending that he knew what the bird had been chatting on about. (It always made Cotton look less fanatical if the bird was treated with the same respect as Cotton was.)

Bridget stared at her perfect hand, a full house, and smiled victoriously. She glanced up at Tom, who was furrowing his brow and staring at his own cards with frustration. He scratched his sandy-colored hair and his sea-colored eyes trailed upward and met her own. She smiled again; his baffled expressions only made her love him all the more.

"I fold." Gibbs slapped his cards down on the table in exasperation. He gazed at the lasting three players in wide-eyed wonder. His balding head was glistening from perspiration; it was quite warm below decks in the tiny room. 

"Show 'em." Bridget spoke with a grin as she watched Tom, then Cotton, lay down each of his cards on the table. Tom had two pairs of sevens, not good enough for Bridget's hand. Cotton set down a pair of nines.

"Ahhk! Overboard! Overboard!" shrieked the parrot.

"'Fraid it's not goin' te be 'nuff, there, Mr. Cotton." Said a pirate behind Bridget who was familiar with her hand. The entire crew leaned forward to see what Jack's daughter would lay down. She aligned her cards perfectly in her hand and flipped them over for the room to see. A full house. 

The crew howled for Bridget, and Cotton reached an arm over to pat her on the shoulder as the bird squawked in congratulations. Bridget met Tom's gaze from across the table, and found that he was looking at her with a flirty smirk upon his face.

"You beat me!" he bellowed above the noise of the animated crew.

"That I did!" Bridget laughed heartily and allowed herself to be hoisted up by three large members of the crew. She was atop their shoulders, having to duck so her head did not thump the low ceiling. She hooted and clapped her hands as she felt herself being spun around. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her from behind by her waist, and she did not defy as she was lowered to the ground. Once on the floor, she turned around and smiled when she perceived her intruder as Tom. He intertwined his fingers with hers and led her outside the room and onto the deck, disregarding the whistles and howls from the crewmembers as he and Bridget departed.

Once outside in the night, Bridget took a deep breath of salty air, trying to ignore the already-homesick feeling she had when she recognized that she might not be on a ship again for a very long time.

"Why are you leaving me?" Tom bleated as he pretended to pout. Bridget touched his lips.

"Come visit me?"

"Of course..." he smiled with a short breath. 

He kissed her again under the moonlight, only briefly, of course. He strode hastily away when he heard Jack's cabin door swing open from somewhere on deck. He winked at her as he descended back down the crew-corridor stairs. Right on cue, Jack emerged and stood about ten feet from her.

"So, here we are." He said. He looked at the ground with dark eyes. Bridget tried to keep her emotions from getting the best of her. There was no turning back now.

"Yes. Here we are." She repeated as she stared at her father. 

"I'll show ye off to the Turner's in the mornin'. It'll be early, crew won't be up yet, so ye best say yer goodbyes tonight." Jack was scarcely ever in a mood such as this. Usually, everything he said had a humorous twit to it. But not tonight, he was losing Bridget; there was nothing comical about it.

Bridget nodded and let her eyes meander from Jack's gaze. She turned away, but was thankful to know that Jack was not leaving. Instead, he walked up behind her so that he was not but a few inches from her.

"Just because I'm lettin' ye go home..." he began, "Doesn't mean I'm not goin' te miss ye." 

Bridget smiled, but still hid her face from Jack. 

"I know." She understood, "I'll miss you too. But, I really have to stand on my own two feet right now." She turned to him as she said the last sentence, and Jack nodded respectively.

"Sleep would be a nice idea, now. Don't want to be tetchy for 'ol Will and Elizabeth." 

Will and Elizabeth...the Turners. Bridget trusted she would like them as much as Jack apparently did. She nodded one last time, and then unexpectedly threw her arms around her father.

"Thanks again. I'm awful sorry I always harassed you about givin' up bein' a pirate. I know I was being difficult."

_Now_ she understands, thought Jack. 

"No worries, love." He turned on his heel and walked away, hiding his thwarted expression. In a way, he thought, he should be happy. He would be returning to life before Bridget – drinking, pilfering, and swearing. It was his dream. It was his old life. He loved that life. 

Then why did it feel so wrong?

***

The sun rose the following morning, and Bridget roused at once. This was her big day, and she would not squander any time. She was confident that no one was awake yet, and she climbed out of her bed and ambled to her mirror that stood on the back of her door of the guest cabin. The cabin was near her father's. 

Her loosely curled hair hung near her mid-back, and Bridget brushed a few stray strands from her eyes. Sleep had never been one to maim Bridget's appearance – she had a natural magnificence about her that had often been the envy of some women while she lived in Port Royal, even at age twelve. She had her father's eyes – those dark brown, mystifying eyes – that often looked as though they held a secret of some sort. Come to think of it, she had her father's hair as well – also a dark brown, nearly black, look that was much more kept than Jack's was. The only feature of Bridget's that resembled her mother was her bone structure. Her high-cheek bones and broadly spaced eye sockets only did her justice. Bridget was thin, still she ate like a healthy man, and just as much as any member of her father's crew. 

After stumbling sleepily to her closet, Bridget chose the light blue dress that she had set out the preceding night when she had packed everything else she possessed in a large bag. The blue dress had been her mother's. She seldom wore it, fearing it may get dirty, but this was a special occasion. She was returning to Port Royal, after all, with five years maturity, and she was determined to show it. She pulled the dress over her under-dress that she had slept in. The dress itself was slightly off-shouldered, and Bridget could not tell whether the dress was made to fall off her shoulders, or if it was just too big on her. Either way, it made her look fabulous. 

Bridget jumped when a knock came at her door.

"It's me, love."

It was indeed Jack, and Bridget opened the door and spread her arms open as if to say, "How do I look?"

"Ye look – nice." Jack had never been one with compliments. Bridget giggled a 'thank you', and glanced at herself in the mirror once more.

"Ready?" he asked. 

"All set." She smiled and grabbed the bag that held her belongings. She followed Jack out the door, and to her astounded surprise, saw every single member of the crew standing in a line, waiting to bid her farewell. It took all Bridget had not to let tears fill up in her eyes. 

First in the line was Gibbs, and she hugged him tightly.

"Stay outta trouble, lass." Gibbs warned teasingly, and Bridget nodded with a smile as she pulled away.

She passed through the line, hugging each one of them, and accepting advice from each. (Except Cotton, of course.)

Last, but not least, was Tom. She let him cling to her, not caring if Jack saw, or even minded. She would miss Tom more than most, therefore her goodbye would be longer than most.

"Remember me." Tom raised his eyebrows earnestly. 

"Always, always." Bridget embraced him once again and shuddered as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and let her go. She walked after Jack, not looking back, even for an instant. 

***

Jack, who had not been himself at all the past few days, was becoming relatively ordinary again. The bounce in his step was back, and he was visibly thrilled at the thought of reuniting with Will and Elizabeth. Outwardly, Jack looked standard, but inwardly, he was disheartened. His stance was purely a disguise to keep his mind off his departing daughter.

Jack guided Bridget through the back streets of Port Royal, so as not to be seen. He was not a senseless man, and he knew if he were to be caught again in Port Royal, he'd have to answer to Commodore Norrington, possibly one of his least favorite people in the entire world. He was not afraid of the Commodore, but a long chat with the fellow could slow things down for him. While not irrational, he was still impatient. 

Bridget trailed behind Jack elatedly. She was back home again, and she had to restrain herself from squealing with delight whenever they passed a landmark of something that reminded her of her youth. She was anxious to see the house in which she had grown up, but Jack was leading her in the opposite direction – towards the thriving part of the port where the rich citizens lived. Catherine, Bridget's mother, had not been obtained a large sum of wealth working as a seamstress, and she and her daughter had shared a small house in the pitiable part of the village. Though never furnished as marvelously as some, Bridget's recollections belonged to that house, and she treasured it all the same.

Jack stopped at a black gate that included white walls on either side of it. The walls extended all the way around a large area that delimited a white house with vast, white columns. Surely this was not the Turners! Jack had never mentioned a thing about the couple being perhaps the wealthiest family in Port Royal. Jack detected Bridget's gawking.

"She's the governor's daughter." He explained, and Bridget nodded her head slowly. 

"And Mr. Turner...?" 

"Blacksmith. Great with a sword, you two should get along in that department."

Bridget had not taken her eyes from the house as she stood gazing at it through the rod-iron fence. She followed Jack inside as he pushed open the gate and began bounding blissfully towards the front door. Once they reached the great black French doors, Jack knocked thrice, and the two waited apprehensively for a soul to answer the door.

The large door in front of Jack swung open unhurriedly, and an aging man wearing a black butler ensemble appeared in the doorway. He cocked an eyebrow at Jack's appearance, but said nothing. 

"May I assist you?" he said properly. 

"Yes, you may. I'm here to see William and Elizabeth Turner. I have a very important business proposition I would very much like to discuss with them over tea and crumpets." Jack imitated a rich, proper, refined snob, but the beads in his long, dark, mangy hair and the braided goatee that he sported gave him the appearance of anything but a nobleman. 

The butler looked incredulously at Jack, then at Bridget. He appeared skeptical, but then illustrated an expression of relief when he heard his master's voice from behind him.

"Who is it, George?" 

It was the voice of Will Turner. 

"Appears to be a p—," the butler stopped himself from saying "pirate", as it was not the custom to point fingers at seemingly harmless guests. He finished his cut-off with, "A gentleman, sir."

Jack was hardly a "gentleman", but he accepted the compliment with a gold edge to his crooked smile. Will's head appeared from behind the butler's broad shoulders, and an enormous smile spread across his face.

"Jack!" he exclaimed as he pushed his way past George the butler, "How've you been!"

Will approached Jack and shook his hand vigorously, then stepped back, and Bridget caught her first good look at Will. He was a young man, maybe early thirties or so, with curly brown hair that had grown downward to the nape of his neck. It was secured behind his head with a red piece of a cloth. He certainly looked like a blacksmith with his callused hands, but he oddly enough had a rough charm that Bridget found appealing. On the whole, he looked like a friendly man, and Bridget smiled at him, although he appeared not to have noticed her yet. Still caught up in the fact that his old friend was back, he couldn't take his eyes off Jack. He gestured both hands towards him.

"You haven't changed one bit!" he said.

"Neither have ye!" replied Jack, evidently ecstatic to see his comrade. "How's the wife?"

"Elizabeth's fine..." Will commenced. Then, blushing, he added with a nod, "Pregnant."

Jack grinned and winked at Will knowingly, "Ye scoundrel."  

"What brings you to Port Royal?" Will asked, dismissing Jack's last comment and changing the subject.

"Well --," Jack started, but Will took this opportunity to become aware of Jack's companion, a young girl. 

"Who's this?" Will questioned happily with a smile as he looked upon Bridget with kind brown eyes. He placed his large hands on his hips and waited for Jack's answer.

"It is _she_ that brings me to Port Royal." Jack explained, "This is my daughter, Bridget."

Will furrowed his brow and stared in wonder at Jack. He narrowed his eyes.

"Daughter?" repeated Will, "Jack Sparrow, a daughter! I never thought I'd see the day! Has it really been _that_ long since we've heard from you?" Will sounded unconvinced.

"Well, no, ye see. She's been sailin' with me for near five years. Last I saw ye and Elizabeth was two years ago, but I kept little Bridget on the _Pearl_. This used to be her home." Jack clarified. "Didn't want to stir up bad memories. 'Er mother died here."

Will nodded understandingly, lost in thought. A moment later, he blinked and returned his gaze to Bridget. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Will Turner." 

Will took Bridget's hand and made an attempt to draw it to his lips, but Bridget shook his hand in her own and Will smiled. She _was_ one of Jack's crewmembers, not a mere lady as she appeared.

"Come in, come in! I'll fetch Elizabeth. She's just woken up from a nap, I believe."

He ushered the pirate and the pirate's daughter into the large house, and Bridget could only stand gaping. The oak wood floor was beautifully flawless and the walls were gorgeously beige in color. Looking up, one could view a large spiral staircase with steps, also wooden, and white handrails that wound up and around where it ended at a long corridor. In the middle of the large entrance hallway on the ceiling, a huge brass chandelier shone down on Jack, Bridget, and Will as he made his way up the stairs to retrieve Elizabeth. 

"Wow," whispered Bridget, "It's huge."

"Aye." Jack nodded as he eyeballed the place, "Seems to have gotten bigger since I last saw it."

"How long've they been wed?" Bridget asked as she studied the chandelier above her.

"Two years, I'd say. That sounds 'bout right, seein' as the last time I was here was fer their wedding."

Bridget nodded leisurely and suddenly turned her interest to the top of the long staircase, where Will and a very beautiful woman with long curls were beginning to descend. The woman, obviously Will's wife, Elizabeth, was extremely pregnant and she had to struggle to keep her balance, even with Will's guiding hand on her lower back.

"My God!" Jack cried, "Yer huge!"

He held out his hands in exclamation and walked to the foot of the stairs, where Will and Elizabeth were very nearly approaching. Elizabeth, not offended in the least, simply rolled her eyes and laughed at Jack. 

"Why, thank you, Jack." Breathed Elizabeth as she and Will finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

Will brought his wife over to Bridget, who had not moved, and Bridget politely introduced herself to Elizabeth.

"I'm Bridget Sparrow." Said Bridget, then she put in, "Jack's daughter."

"Amazing," said Elizabeth, "Jack Sparrow. A daddy. Will, can you imagine?"

Bridget smiled a bit awkwardly as the couple stared at her. Luckily, Jack was there to break the silence.

"And Will Turner!" he said, clapping his hand onto Will's shoulder, "A soon to be father! Even I can't imagine!" 

Will chuckled at this, then noted as he gazed upon Bridget, "She's got your eyes, Jack! Anyone ever told you that?"

"Many a time." Jack nodded with a hint of...was it pride?

There was a discomfited silence, as there happened to be quite often, and finally Jack spoke the burning sentence that Bridget had been wondering about since they first set foot in the mansion.

"Can she stay with ye?" Jack flat out asked the question rather hastily, which caused Elizabeth and Will to look rather taken aback.

"What?" Elizabeth reflexively put a hand on her swollen stomach, "Here? Stay here?"

Jack nodded and Bridget smiled a small smile. Jack had popped the inquiry a bit unexpectedly, and Bridget felt rather sympathetic for the Turners for having to make a large decision on the spot. She hoped they knew that they were free to decline.

"Um..." Will started, looking at his wife, "I suppose...it'd be all right."

Visibly unsure at first at the thought of having to support another child while their not yet born one was soon to arrive any day now, Elizabeth eventually consented and she smiled.

"You're welcome here."

Always optimistic, Elizabeth looked at the bright side of Bridget's company. She could help with dishes, the baby, and other such errands. Perhaps it wouldn't be all that terrible. 

"Oh, good." Jack said, relieved, "Well, I'll be goin', then."

He turned to leave, but Bridget couldn't stop herself from trying to prevent it.

"Wait!" she called, "Right now? You're leaving – now?"

Jack whipped around.

"Yes, love." He nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Ye'll be fine."

"Stay for a hot meal, Jack. All that rum all the time cannot be healthy." Elizabeth pleaded half-heartedly. After all, Jack _had_ been the one that had saved both her and her husband from near death after their voyage on the _Black Pearl_. At times, although never out loud, Elizabeth sometimes wondered if Jack was the reason she had ended up marrying Will. In fact, now that she thought of it, if Jack hadn't been there to save her the day she fell off the top of the landing and into the water, she would have drowned. In this case, she wouldn't have gotten to wed anyone at all. She owed Jack a lot.

"Ah, I've got meself a hungry crew back onboard." Said Jack, and Will and Elizabeth nodded.

Winking at Bridget one final time, Jack allowed George the butler to open the large door for him as he walked out into the daylight. 

Bridget filled with regret, but she tried to conquer it. When would it be that she would see her father again? She tried not to think of it, but her mind told her that it would certainly not be very soon at all. 

Jack disappeared when George closed the door, and Bridget tried with all her might to shield her face from the Turners. She could feel them staring at her, gazing upon their new and potentially permanent houseguest. She watched where Jack had been and couldn't help but feeling her eyes flood and she struggled to keep from crying.

...but everyone expected Bridget, the girl, to cry. No one expected, or saw, the single tear that slid down Captain Jack Sparrow's rough, scratchy face the moment he stepped off the Turner's property. He wiped it away hastily as he began walking back to the sea. 

~~~

**Oy, that was a long one, aye?**

**Thank You's!**

Delphein-My favorite author! I may take you up on that offer...I hope you're enjoying the story, and I am anxious to make it better!

**IWRY-ALWAYS-So wonderful you like it thanks for the great review! Yes, I know this chapter took about a million years to update, but no worries I'm trying! Honest!**

**szhismine-I'm glad I've helped you find a new interest in POTC fics. They've always been among my favorite, obviously. :)**

**Jaina Kenobi-Thank you ohh so much!**

**Ashlee – More is on the way!**

**bambi eyes- I'm so glad you can relate this to something, I think that makes stories all the more enjoyable to read...when you can relate to them. :)**

**AllieScic-Yes, poor Tom, he is heartbroken. And if I was Bridget, I would definitely love hanging out with dear William. Except he's married – darn it! Oh well...maybe someone new will come along???**

**Hamster Huey-You'll see the future all in good time, my dear! **


End file.
